Reclusione di Fantasia
by ink-arlequin
Summary: Soy una persona cualquiera, a la que le gusta leer. El problema se presento cuando los personajes de mi libro favorito me secuestraron y me llamaron "Lengua de Brujo" (denme una oportunidad, es un asco de summary pero le tengo fe a mi primer fic)


**Atrapada en el pueblo de capricornio**

**Capitulo 1**

**Había una vez…**

Me arrastraron como un perro por la plaza de aquel condenado pueblo fantasma. Bajo un asfixiante sol dos hombres, que minutos antes me golpearon repetidas veces, me tomaban por las magulladas muñecas y los hombros doloridos, mientras otro me incrustaba la punta de una escopeta para que caminara en la dirección que me mostraban. Con sus armas y sus abrigos negros, llegaron y me arrastraron dentro de una furgoneta. Al principio me resistí, e intenté negociar mi libertad, me amordazaron a los pocos minutos. Pegar unas cuantas patadas no funcionó, y fue mucho peor. Se detuvieron a un lado de la calzada para apalearme. Por unos minutos no pude respirar por la violenta pisada al estomago que me propinó un tipo con una horrible y asquerosa nariz aplastada. No estaba en condiciones de gastarle alguna broma respecto a tan hermosa trompa, siendo que si lo hubiese visto por la calle habría hecho que se suicidara con tantos apodos ingeniosos para él. Me volvieron a subir a la furgoneta y seguimos avanzando por una mal trecha carretera medio abandonada. Después de muchas curvas y golpes, sentí que la camioneta doblaba bruscamente y entraba a un camino de tierra. Llegamos en poco tiempo a un… ¿estacionamiento? ¡¿Quién mierda hace un estacionamiento en un bosque?! En fin, me sacaron a rastras del vehículo y me obligaron a caminar por el. Al poco tiempo llegamos a las ruinas medio habitadas de un pintoresco pueblo.

Entre las ventanas de las casas abandonadas de ese mísero lugar, se asomaban distintas mujeres, pero ninguna me miraba más de un par de segundos a los ojos. Todas susurraban entre ellas al verme pasar, luego volvían a fijarse por otros segundos en mi cara. "_Lengua de Brujo", _decían entre ellas. Y volvían a sus labores, sin importarles si yo seguía viva o no. En las primeras calles, le pedí ayuda a gritos a una anciana que llevaba un canasto con ropa mojada. Lo único que me decía que era una mujer era el manchón borroso que eran sus ropas, sin mis lentes apenas podía ver a más de tres metros. Por un solo segundo pude zafarme del agarre de los tipos vestidos de negro y corrí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban hacia ella. Caí de rodillas a sus pies y me agarre como un niño a sus faldas pidiéndole que me sacara de ahí, algo que solo en situaciones de peligro extremo hacía. Lo único que recibí a cambio fue una patada que me llegó a hacer saltar hasta las muelas del juicio en la mandíbula y solo el principio a lo que eran los murmullos de las cobardes mujeres del pueblo.

-Alejen a este pervertido_ – _dijo el vejestorio a mis captores y ellos me volvieron a incrustar la escopeta en la espalda.

Esto era el colmo, ni si quiera sabían que era mujer. No me importaba que esos bastardos no lo supieran, y hasta me sentía mucho más segura sin que lo supieran (Quién sabia que cosas asquerosas me podrían hacer), pero que esa anciana decrepita me llamase pervertido me enfurecía. ¿Es que tener el pelo un poco más corto de lo normal y un poco más de resistencia que los estúpidos especímenes llenos de estrógeno de mi edad te cambiaba automáticamente de sexo? Seguimos por las estrechas calles, esta vez me habían ajustado mucho más los nudos de las muñecas, por su precaución. Llegamos a una especie de plazuela, llena de adoquines sueltos y cardos saliendo entre los escombros de algunas casas. Justo en el medio había unas especies de jaulas, casi como caniles para el mismísimo sabueso de Baskerville. Perderían un ojo si se les ocurría la gracia de meterme dentro, y tal vez algo más. Los enuncos nunca me agradaron. Intente zafarme nuevamente, al ver que pasábamos entre los caniles, pero caí de rodillas al suelo sin tener ni una mísera oportunidad de escapar o hacer gritar a alguno de dolor. Todo sea por mi orgullo.

El tipo de la nariz chata me incorporo del suelo tomándome del pelo, no sin antes escupir peligrosamente cerca de mi ropa.

-Te vuelves a intentar zafar y te lleno la cabeza de plomo, muchachito – dijo con una asquerosa sonrisa

Bufé, y me levanté por mis propios medios. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la sombra de una iglesia que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Las puertas eran las únicas que conservaban cierto aire eclesiástico, el resto del edificio parecía una sala de torturas personalizada, para mí. Todos y cada uno de los vitrales estaban quebrados y de ellos solo quedaban los marcos y restos de cristales con colores esparcidos por el suelo. De verdad me daba pena, lo único que me gustaba de las iglesias antiguas eran los vitrales. El resto se podía derrumbar y reconstruir las veces que esos inflados sacerdotes quisieran. Fue tan irónico, que a pesar de la apretada situación en la que me encontraba, me reí. De pequeña mi madre siempre me inculco la religión, pero a mí nunca me importo. El día que se lo dije, me corrió de la casa y dejo de pagarme el último año de la carrera de literatura. Siempre dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí, pero tal vez de eso se trataban las mentiras de madre. Decirlas para que cuando te mandaran a la mierda te doliera más.

Abrieron las puertas con un cuidado inusual en ellos. Desde que me habían cogido no hicieron otra cosa que romper todo lo que les estorbara en su camino, esta vez abrían la puerta con miedo. Con ese típico miedo a meter la pata al entrar al despacho de tu director, donde el silencio suele asfixiarte y confundirte. Personalmente, esos eran los lugares donde solía meter la pata, por lo que me negaba tajantemente a entrar sola. Pero la supuesta _iglesia_ no era tal cosa. Al entrar debí parpadear repetidamente para poder enfocar bien la vista, sabía que mis lentes estaban rotos en dos pedazos en el piso de la furgoneta , aunque no creo que sirvieran si tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. Todo en esa condenada caja gigante de ladrillos estaba pintado de rojo. El piso era el único que se salvaba del color escarlata, en el cual estaban esparcidos distintos braseros para capear el frio de las murallas. Las típicas banquetas de madera no estaban, haciendo que el lugar se viera más grande y espacioso de lo que ya era. Las estatuas de santos y vírgenes también brillaban por su ausencia, de diez a quince estatuas de yeso fueron remplazadas por una sola (y casi sacrílega para los escultores) estatua. Se notaba que la moldeo alguien sin nada de experiencia, pero por como me habían tratado no pude evitar imaginar a un famosísimo escultor haciendo la deforme cabeza a punta de escopetas para que no saliera tan cara. No me sorprendería en absoluto. El mal usado yeso blanco representaba a un solo hombre, un poco bajo y relleno para su talla, pero que daba miedo al fin y al cabo. Los ojos, unos patéticos círculos azul chillón y negro pintados sobre las cuencas de lo que supuestamente eran las cuencas de los ojos te miraba fijamente al pasar por su lado, cosa que no mi hizo ni una gracia cuando me tocó. Intente pensar nuevamente en alguna manera de escapar, con las estúpidas esperanzas de que saliera de ese pueblo.

-¡Hasta que por fin tenemos un nuevo lector, Basta! Me estaba empezando a aburrir de las deformidades que lee Darius – dijo una voz desde el fondo de la iglesia

Me petrifiqué, sentí que ya no volvería a respirar. Esa voz. Jamás había escuchado esa voz, pero siempre imagine como sonaría. Las largas noches en las que no podía dormir por las pesadillas típicas de la niñez, me levantaba de mi cama con los pies descalzos. Caminaba en silencio por la antigua casa de mi tía Karin, que siempre que me descubría levantada a esas horas el arroz del almuerzo se le quemaba accidentalmente. Y a mi me tocaba la parte negra. Abría la puerta del viejo estudio de mi abuelo, elegía mi libro favorito y pasaba la noche en aquel cuarto repleto de libros. Pero siempre que podía, elegía un libro en especial. Uno distinto, aterrador y hermoso. _Corazón de Tinta_.

-Capricornio – murmure para mis adentros

Quizás, existía la mínima posibilidad de que de verdad no volviera a salir de ese pueblo.


End file.
